The Spirit Wars
by Ricku28
Summary: Listen to the story of the Allies of Justice, and how they helped to save the multiverse from the invasion of Worms... Narrated by Jaden. Currently on Hiatus, so I don't overwhelm myself


Yu-Gi-Oh! The Spirit Wars

Ch 1: Prologue and The Beginning of the End

Most people think that darkness is evil; do you? Whatever your thoughts on darkness are, I'm going to tell you a story. A story unlike any ever told. You may be asking yourself, 'Why would he tell me a story?' But this is no ordinary story, this is the story of the struggle between Light and Darkness, Evil and Good, the struggle that nearly destroyed the universe:

Once, long ago, when the Pyramids were still young, games were played; not ordinary games, but Shadow Games. Losing a Shadow Game cost you your soul, this troubled the Pharaoh Atem, and with his priests and advisers, he sealed away it's dark powers, then he sealed his own soul in the Millenium Puzzle. Millennia later, a young entrepreneur by the name of Maximilian Pegasus discovered the ancient stone tablets that the monsters used in the shadow games were sealed in. Deciding to create a game based around these tablets, he created Duel Monsters. Later, the Puzzle, and the reincarnation of Atem, would go on many adventures, but those are stories for another day.

When the shadows were sealed away, the spirits of the monsters celebrated, but the world wasn't out of danger; by eradicating shadows, Light was allowed to come to our universe. The Light of Destruction, a parasite from another universe, had sucked it's own universe dry, and looking for a new host, stumbled upon our universe, coming through, it invaded all of the different spirit realms and our own realm. I, Jaden Yuki fought this Light, and nearly lost, I now know that I won thanks to the monster spirits in one specific spirit realm, where the largest battle with the Light of Destruction was fought. This is the story of the brave spirits that fought to protect both our world, and theirs...

* * *

It started on a day like any other, the sun was shining upon the spirit realm, casting it's loving glow upon the spirits that resided there. It had been eleven years since peace was truly achieved in this realm, all the spirits had at least one friend outside of their own tribe. This was also the spirit world where the soul of Atem had come to reside in. Along with his Priest Seto, and his most faithful friend, the Dark Magician, he was able to unite the tribes into one union. The day everything changed was the day of the yearly festival to celebrate the beginning of this era of peace. The Flamvell tribe was in charge of the preparations for the festival that year, and they wanted to make it perfect.

"Alright, bring the banner over here, and try not to burn it." An Archer called, he was the Flamvell Archer, and he was the main planner for the festival.

"Don't worry Archer, the festival is going to be great, even if the others burn the banners." A large white dragon was perched alongside the archer, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, was there to make sure that the Flamvell tribe couldn't destroy anything on accident. "Besides, if a fire started, I could put it out before it did too much damage."

"Of course you could Brionac, you're the _great_ dragon of the Ice Barrier." X-Saber Anu Piranha, the representative from the X-Saber tribe, teased the dragon, knowing full well that there were two other dragons that reside in the Ice Barrier that are stronger than him.

"Don't you two start fighting, we all know how that will end up." Archer said to them, getting in between them.

"I was just teasing him Archer." Anu said with a small pout. "He's a big boy, he can take it."

"Let's focus on making this the best Peace Festival ever!" Archer said after he heard Anu.

* * *

"Well, you really have outdone yourselves Flamvell Tribe." Atem said as he arrived at the festival with his entourage.

"Thank you, lord Atem." Archer said as he accompanied the Pharaoh.

"I thought I made this clear 11 years ago, I do not wish to be called your lord, I simply wish to be your friend, just call me Atem please." Atem said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, what do you want to see first? We have many different attractions, Flamvell Magician has created a new type of monster, if you wish to see it." Archer said as he became more relaxed.

"Let's see this machine that he has built." Atem said.

They walked to a spot near the center of the festival, where they saw a man with a mask on his face next to something covered by cloth. "Ah, Pharaoh, good to see you." The man greeted. "I believe I've made a breakthrough, the Genex let me study them, and I was able to create a _new_ monster that is a machine." The man continued. "I still need both a name and an Artificial Intelligence Program to help it work, but I think that by the end of the week, I should be able to introduce it to the world, I made it so it can feed of the flames I generate to charge itself up."

"Really? I'm quite intrigued Flamvell Magician." Atem said, "Can we see what this new monster looks like?"

"Why, of course my friend." The fiery magician said as he lifted the cloth, "Behold my machine!"

The machine was humanoid in shape, and had orange armor with white shoulder pads, it looked like it had an elongated snout and had blue gems in various places in it's body. It also had to exhaust pipes emerging from the back of it's head.

"I'm still not sure what I should call it, but Flamvell Commando suggested the name 'Garadholg.'" Flamvell Magician explained. "I quite like it, but I was wondering what you thought."

"I quite like the name myself." Archer said to the Pharaoh.

"Lord Atem, I think the name suits the machine." Seto, the High Priest of the Pharaoh's court, said to his long-time friend.

"I agree, Seto." Atem said, and he came forward to touch the machine. "The workmanship is flawless as usual, Flamvell Magician. Whatever name you see fit to call it should be the name given to it."

"As you wish." The magician bowed.

Suddenly, they heard a crash come from near the outskirts of the festival.

"What was that?" Archer asked no one in particular.

All of the group ran in the direction of the sound, when they reached it, they discovered a smoking meteor.

"XIEAOJM" The strange meteor emitted a sound so strange, they couldn't place it.

A red Worm-like creature emerged from the crater, when it looked up, the area around them dissolved.

"What is this thing?" Brionac, who had just arrived asked.

"I don't know, but it destroyed the festival stands with a single glance." Atem answered. He activated his DiaDhank, and tried to destroy the strange being with a spell, but another one came out, and the spell was destroyed. "No, we can't use spells on these creatures!"

"I'll take care of them." Brionac announced, he shot his frozen breath at them, and they were frozen in blocks of ice.

"Flamvell Magician, study these strange beings, and maybe use your new monster to help you destroy them." Atem said, "This strange being could be only the scouting party, be careful."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think, if you like it, then I'll continue, if you don't, this will go on my 'To-Do after you finish all current fics you're writing' shelf.


End file.
